


Fantastic Drabble's

by Miki523



Series: Fantastic Drabbles [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Generally less then 500 words, Just some general works, May make longer stories based on these later, Not sure though, feel free to use in your own stories, use as prompts maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki523/pseuds/Miki523
Summary: Just short blurbs, generally less than five hundred words each, I honestly don't expect a lot of people to read them but if you do, some feedback would be nice. I will probably add more as time goes and may try to make a whole fic if someone is interested in one and asks.I will also write one if someone wants, no guaranties how long it will be though.





	1. Newt pt 1

Newt was not quite sure what to make of the creature in front of him.For though it wore the face of a   
man there was no mistaking the way it carried itself. The predatory aura which paralyzed all who were caught in it.   
Newt was no exception of this fact, caught in an invisible field of pure predatory intent. The beast that wore the  
façade of a man slowly quirked its mouth. Nostrils flawing slightly as it caught a scent only it could smell.  
A deep rumbling laugh filled Newt with a heavy feeling as the fantastical creature lifted its hand and stroked a curl   
out of Newts face.

~“You may call me Percival, Mr. Scamander”


	2. Percival pt 1

Percival was intrigued. An almost delicate yet undeniably masculine grace flowed from the man before him.  
Strong high cheekbones with a slightly pointed chin dusted with freckles and a mass of ginger curls currently being  
used as a curtain for captivating green eyes. There were days where Percival could not deny he was more animal  
then man, the Graves family curse and blessing. A gift from a long ago creature that instilled within them all keen  
senses, animalistic instincts, and a disposition for dangerous happenings. It was what made his family line the best  
at what made his family line the best at their chosen fields. Both a blessing and a curse in that it was difficult  
to find a person or mate as it was to be with, however once one was found they would be the strongest pillar in their lives.  
Percival knew the moment his eyes landed on Newt Scamander that the man would be his. However, it was best to start small.  
He lifted a hand letting a low chuckle rumble through his chest and pushed on stray curl away from those captivating eyes.

~ “You may call me Percival, Mr. Scamander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it/ Comment if you want, Let me know if you want something written.


	3. Seraphina's Lement

Dark eyebrows over deep set eyes, sharp cheekbones and full lips framing a dimpled chin.  
Hair gong a soft grey at the temples. A strong build, good broad shoulders with chiseled musculature.  
Large hands with calluses along the knuckle, fingertips, and top of the palm. A working hand, one that  
had been used for many things, both good and bad. Things to be celebrated and despised in the dark  
of the night when alone with self-recrimination. Warm brown eyes shoed the fatigues of a world weary mind.  
Solid strides with a slightly heavy gate corroborated the fact. Everything from the planes of his face to the  
silent sway as he walked showed a person not to be trifled with. The object that slipped into the hand was care  
worn and well loved. A tool of the highest order. Something capable of great feats of creation and destruction.  
Help in the hand of a man desperate for peace, but to compromised by morals to ever truly rest.  
Seraphina saw all of this and more as she looked at the man on the bed. She did not know if she would ever  
be able to forgive herself for not realizing earlier that the man who played as one of her closest friends was not  
who he said he was. She had known Percival for years, she had gone to school with him, fought with him,  
loved with him, and cried with him. She had not forgotten the piece of Percival that Amara Graves had taken with her when she passed.  
She had been ecstatic when Percival had finally seemed to be moving on if only slightly.  
Easily forgiving and ignoring signs that would have put her on edge immediately before.  
She would never forgive Grindlewald for taking advantage of a grieving broken man.  
However, most of all she would never forgive herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it/ Comment if you want, Let me know if you want something written.


	4. Newt and Observations

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was far from stupid as well as naïve.   
He knew exactly what people saw when they looked at him, after all he had heard it all before.   
He honestly cared more for his creatures then most of humanity. He knew people thought him simple and untalented,   
a non-threat and he was fine with that. Those perceptions had saved both himself and his creatures many times over.  
He was an intelligent but not overly confident man he was more used to creatures then human interaction.   
This did not bother him though, it often allowed him to catch the minute of human personalities that others seemed to miss.   
He had realized rather quickly that someone else was wearing Percival graves face.   
It was nothing so simple as knowing the man personally before now but rather the small details.   
The slight smell of stewed lacewing flies that he saved as a treat for his grindylows,   
the continuous slight shifting of shoulders as if the skin there was stretching unpleasantly.   
However, mostly it was the eyes, eyes that held a cold cruel and calculating glint.  
Eyes that did not have a history of helping children find their parents,  
or offering their owners coat and his hanky to woman who had just been brutalized.   
Most of all though it was the eyes of a man that Theseus would in no way befriend and speak of so fondly in his letters.   
So yes, Newt knew as soon as he saw Percival Graves that he was not the man he claimed to be,  
however he was smart enough to know that he could not take on this man while his creatures were in danger  
and he himself was without back up of some kind. He waited until both he and his escort were outside of the foreboding MACUSA building.

“Auror,…Miss Goldstein, That man is not Percival Graves”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it/ Comment if you want, Let me know if you want something written.


	5. Knight Percival and the oblivious Newt

Percival Graves was a patient man in most aspects, coming from his family line and his own experiences  
had taught him that most often the best things are the one you fight for.  
Indeed Percival Graves thought himself a patient man, however one Mr. Newt Scamander  
was pushing all of the correct buttons. He had tried to be patient; he had tried to be gentle.  
He had taken the long route to Newts affections, buying him little things that he needed here and there.  
A potion for the Graphorns, a new comb for Dougal, hell he had even given some of his grandmother’s jewelry to the little pest,  
the niffler Newt had named Percy after he caught it riffling through Percival own desk. His reasoning being that,  
‘well he seems to like you so much; I didn’t think you would mind’  
Poor Percival was at the end of his rope, he had done everything he could think of the get newt to try and reciprocate  
his feelings in what he felt was a timely manner. It was eventually newly reinstated Tina Goldstein that had clued him in. 

“Newt has no idea that you are interested Director Graves, He’s about as oblivious as a kneazele who doesn’t want to be bossed around,” 

She had said all this earnestly while Percival was wondering to himself if he was truly that transparent,  
and then he concluded that yes he had been. The cake asking newt if he would let him eat him was rather obvious after all.  
Seemingly oblivious to Percival’s inner monologue Auror Goldstein continued,

“You need to be real blunt with Newt or he will just explain it away as a random act of kindness. Sir.”

Percival remembered staring at her almost dumbfounded, could it truly be that simple? Did all he have to do was ask Newt?  
The answer was yes, that was all he had to do.

“Of course I will go out on a date with you Percival, that’s all I have wanted since we met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it/ Comment if you want, Let me know if you want something written.


	6. Jacob Kowalski-Ponderings

Jacob Kowalski was a simple man; he knew this about himself. He was not one for grand displays or towering fits. Was it really such a wonder that he would marvel how he got himself tangled with the likes of Mr. Scamander and the Goldstein sisters? He would never change a moment of it don’t get him wrong but he most definitely had never expected something so awe inspiring would ever happen to him. In all honesty the wonderful adventures and in all honesty awesome, at least in the traditional sense, creatures and people that Newt himself seemed to attract. Jacob new that to most people he was the odd one out in Newts’ little band of merry misfits. He still had little idea of why exactly Newt kept him around. Meeting Newt while being quite the shock is something that Jacob does not think he will ever come to regret the day he met Newt. His shell shock, as the Doc’ called it was getting to him. Without Newt and his fantastical beasts, he does not know if he would have been able to pull himself from his latest slump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Awesome- in the traditional sense, awe inspiring either in terror or joy


	7. Percival Graves- Pondering a Newt

Percival observed the man in front of him. A lean frame topped with a riot of ginger curls, the form belied the muscle on the man just as the curls gave an innocent air to a set of intelligent and cunning eyes. Those eyes were what drew Percival’s attention the most. The clear green eyes that practically sparkled with hidden mirth and no small dose of will. Though the man Percival was observing was known as kind if not naïve and oblivious, Percival had no doubts that this man perceived more then he let on and would go through whatever lengths he deemed necessary to get what he wanted. Percival had no doubt in his mind he would most definitely need to be cautionary in his handling of one Newt Scamander.


	8. Newt Scamander- Pondering of a Percival

* * *

Newt was by no means stupid. Though most saw him as naïve and trusting, a view that he used to his advantage more often than not, Percival Graves was not one of those aforementioned people. Newt had no doubt that Percival Graves had seen deeper than most with whom he encountered. Many did not realize that Newt constantly fought with Poachers, Smugglers, Law Officials, and the occasional mercenary that some wealthy collector had sent after him after he rescued one of their, ‘prized possessions’. They often forgot that Newt was one of the men who fought alongside the Dragon Brigade in the last war. They forgot that out of the entirety of the Dragon Brigade he was one of the twelve to survive. Newt dealt with dangerous creatures who often didn’t know their own strength when compared to a human, wizard withstanding, every single day of his life. It was all the better for newt however as those same people often underestimated him and allowed him some form of anonymity. However, Percival Graves was not one of those people. Percival graves is a man that Newt Will have to stride carefully with, as he was far too observant for his own good.


	9. Seraphina Picquery- What to do, What to do

Seraphina was balancing on a precarious political edge. Magical People as a whole were not exceedingly intelligent and as a side effect easily led. The whole of the MACUSA was supposed to be the best of the best and yet, Grindlewald had managed to infiltrate her stronghold and impersonate one of her closest friends. She had been trying to corner Percival, or rather Grindlewald she supposed, after he had demoted and or fired most of his senior aurors. Some of whom they were still trying to track down, though they feared that there would be nothing but bodies left. Such a thing that in hindsight was so glaringly obvious that she despaired of herself. While her cohorts had understood the pressure she was under and just how much Grindlewald had tinkered with the inner workings of MACUSA, the public were not so forgiving. The public was baying for blood, the calls of a people who had an encounter with the boogeyman and wanted supplication and at least an illusion of safety. Seraphina surveyed her desk jam packed with letters, missives, and status updates. As She pondered a way to sway public opinion back towards herself as well as placate her conscience and the Greater wizarding community of the world her answer stumbled in. He was clutching a slightly tattered suitcase with a wild, yet intelligent look in his eyes. She simply smiled,

“ah Mr Scamander, I find I have a need for your services.”


	10. Jacob Kowalski-Wining a Bet

Jacob Kowalski was a big a man, he had no this and accepted the fact a long time ago.He knew what he looked like to others and he knew just how to use that image as well. He had been in the war as an infinity man, he knew what was coming and was by no means content to laze around waiting for the next surprise. However, none of that really mattered at this moment. He felt almost dwarfed by the two presences that were clashing before him. Both Newt and Mr. Graves were in each others faces, snarling and snapping at each other over some topic that he himself had gotten lost on long ago. He knew that Newt was not all he portrayed, he had not come this far in life without some degree of people reading skills. And yet, he did not expect the fire in Newt that it seemed only Mr. Graves could bring out. Jacob had no issue with two men being together, it was a left over viewpoint from the war were you did not begrudge a man any solace he could find in those hellish times. Jacob wondered to himself as he slowly backed away from the scene in front of him, if Newt and Mr. Graves had yet realized that they both were enamored with the other. It had gotten to the point that all the others were placing bets on who would cave first. Jacob had put money on the sooner rather than later part of the equation as both men had steadily gotten closer to the other during their most recent arguments. He heard a small crash fallowed by a startled moan as he was walking down the hallway and smirked to himself. He would need to gather his winnings later, after he informed queenie of the new development. Perhaps for once he may be able to get one over on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it/ Comment if you want, Let me know if you want something written.


End file.
